Blackhole
by Danielwe16
Summary: El dolor...el sufrimiento...si, yo se de eso...pero en fin, ya estoy harto, moldeare mi historia a mi gusto, después de todo ¿De que sirve ser un dios?... [Karry/Superflash]
1. chapter 1

**_Nada en esta historia me pertenece, excepto por uno que otro personaje que inventare._**

 **Prologo:**

Otra noche en National City, otra noche en vela, otra noche de lamentaciones. Kara Danvers, o Kara Zor-El para quienes conocían su identidad secreta como Supergirl, se encontraba en la azotea de uno de los muchos edificios de la ciudad vestida con su traje de heroína, pensando en los sucesos del último año, pero sobre todo, estaba pensando en alguien, el poseedor de aquéllos hermosos ojos azules que la última vez que vio, la miraban con una ternura e inocencia infinita.

-"Demonios"- pensó la kriptoniana con rabia, tristeza y culpa, muchísima culpa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de una mujer que pronto fue seguido por otros igualde fuertes, rapidamente siguiendo el sonido se encontró con una escena detestable, un hombre encapuchado tratando de quitarle la ropa a una joven mujer acompañado de una navaja la cual mantenía en el cuello de la mujer.

-¡Ya deja de moverte maldita perra!- dijo el delincuente antes de levantar su mano con la intención de golpearla.

La mujer cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, sólo sintió una leve brisa, al abrir los ojos ya se encontraba frente a un par de policías que corrieron a ayudarla y esposar al inconciente delincuente.

Kara miraba desde el cielo la escena, satisfecha, al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, decidió irse a su departamento...a su solitario departamento.

Al se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, supuso que era su hermana Alex así que no se molestó en usar su visión de rayos X, aunque si suspiró con molestia, desde que el se fue todo se había puesto muy tenso entre ambas, sobretodo por la noticia que le dio un tiempo después y la decisión que tomó al respecto.

Al entrar en su hogar se encontró con algo que la dejo paralizada, un hombre sentado en una de las sillas de su mesa viendo televisión mientras como galletas con un traje totalmente negro y adornado con rayos...idéntico al de el.

\- Sabes, las de chocolate siempre has sido mis favoritas junto con las de crema- dijo el hombre con la mirada aún fija en el televisor, su voz era idéntica a la de el, pero más suave, al mirarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que la única diferencia del traje, era que el rayo del pecho estaba ausente, sólo había un círculo vacío, también se dio cuenta de que poseia unos ojos dorados.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Kara con seriedad, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

\- Soy tu pasado y tu futuro Kara Zor-El- dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa llena de burla y arrogancia.

-¿A que te- Kara no pudo pudo terminar pues tuvo que frenar el puño que se dirigía a su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión de gran sorpresa por la velocidad del hombre y por la enorme fuerza que el tenía, le estaba costando mucho frenarlo.

\- Vaya, eres rápida...- dijo el.

Kara no sabe como, pero de un momento a otro salió disparada de su apartamento hacia la ciudad, con un enorme dolor en su estómago. Finalmente terminó en una calle, destrozandola y sorprendiendo a los transeúntes de paso.

\- Pero no lo suficiente- dijo una voz a su espalda, al levantarse y mirar se encontró con el mismo hombre de negro, que seguía mirándola con sus dorados ojos y su irritable sonrisa.

Kara rápidamente trató de darle un golpe mientras todos los ciudadanos huían, pero el hombre esquivo con una sorprendente facilidad y le otro fuerte puñetazo en su estómago, lanzandola esta vez hacia en cielo.

Logrando frenarse busco con la mirada a su contrincante, pero no vio nada.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunto el hombre de negro, que sorprendentemente se encontraba a su lado, volando.

\- ¡¿QUE QUIERES?!- pregunto/grito con furia Supergirl, lo cual se reflejaba en sus ojos que brillaban en un potente color azul.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien perdió la paciencia, respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues lo que todo villano quiere, destruir al heroe, o en este caso heroína- dijo el hombre con burla.

En ese momento, el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a rodearse por electricidad amarilla mientras sus ojos brillaban en el mismo color y con aún mas intensidad que los de Kara.

\- Ay Kara...como quisiera poder matarte ahora...pero mi maestro quiere mantenerte viva un tiempo más- dijo con tranquilidad, pero se podía detectar en su voz algo de molestia.

\- ¡¿como sabes quien soy?!- pregunto la heroína, que se esforzaba por controlar su ira.

\- Yo se todo sobre ti mi querida Kara...se absolutamente todo sobre ti- dijo lo último con seriedad y molestia.

Kara se quedó estática por unos momentos, el lo sabía, sabía lo que había hecho.

\- Tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hiciste Kara Zor-El...de lo que me hiciste...- dijo lo último con un notable enojo para luego desaparecer.

Momentos Después.

Kara apenas podía verlo, sólo podía sentir mucho dolor, aquel hombre la golpeaba con una rapidez increíble, los rayos amarillos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo de National City.

\- ¡NI ESFUERCES KARA!¡PORQUE NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA!- grito el hombre con una furia enorme en su voz.

Kara apenas podía mantenerse conciente, los golpes de ese hombre la mandaban de un lugar e la ciudad a otro.

\- ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO SUPERGIRL!¡DESTRUIRE TODO LO QUE AMAS!- dijo antes de ponerse arriba de ella y darle un fuerte golpe que la mando directo al suelo.

Finalmente, Kara termino en otra de las muchas calles de la ciudad.

\- ¿Quien...eres?- pregunto Kara con mucha dificultad, sangrando desde, sorprendentemente, las muchas heridas en su cuerpo, mientras el hombre de negro decendia lentamente del cielo.

\- ...puedes llamarme Blackhole...madre- esas palabras llenas de odio hicieron que los ojos e Kara se llenarán de impresión antes de caer inconciente.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- grito la recién llegada Alex junto con la D.E.O, mientras apuntaba su arma al nuevo villano.

\- Ya era hora Alex, pensé que tendría que llevarla yo a la D.E.O - luego de decir eso, Blackhole desapareció en un destello de electricidad.

\- ...Velocista- dijo Alex con seriedad mientras Kara era atendida y llevada a la D.E.O con rapidez.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nada en esta historia me pertenece, excepto por uno que otro personaje que inventare._**

 **Jason:**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar National City, apenas habían pasado unas cuántas horas desde la pelea, si es que se podía llamar así. Extrañamente, las heridas de Kara se recuperaban de forma lenta, no tanto como lo harían las de un humano.

En estos momentos ella se encontraba acostada en el área médica de la D.E.O, con su hermana Alex sentada junto a su cama, acariciando su cabello.

\- _"Kara..."_ \- Alex miraba con muchas tristeza a su hermana adoptiva, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellas dos, ahora sólo se veían en la D.E.O y no por más de 2 minutos pues ella siempre la evitaba.

\- ...Allen- susurro con odio, el era el culpable de todo, el había destrozado el corazón de su hermana, él había borrado la sonrisa en su rostro, él la había llevado a cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida.

\- ¿Quien le hizo esto?- escuchó una voz a su espalda, al girarse se encontró con Clark, el primo biológico de Kara, que obviamente una vestido con su traje de Superman, lo que combinado con el enojo en su rostro lo daba un aspecto intimidante.

\- No sabemos nada de el Clark, apareció de la nada, pero parecía saber mucho de nosotros- dijo poniéndose de pié y dándosela vuelta para mirar al Kriptoniano.

\- Me dijeron que era un velocista- dijo Superman con molestia en su voz.

\- Así es...J'onn cree que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Barry- dijo Alex con el mismo tono que Clark.

Antes de que el "Hombre De Acero" pudiera responder, ambos prestaron atención a unos leves gemidos que venían de la camilla, Kara estaba despertando lentamente.

Al abrir los ojos, Kara se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una de las camillas del área médica de la D.E.O, con su hermana y su primo observandola, ambos con alivio en su expresión.

\- ...A-Alex...C-Clark- dijo Kara con dificultad, se sentía extremadamente débil.

\- Tranquila hermanita, no te esfuerces mucho- dijo Alex con cariño, lo cual hace mucho que no hacía, lo mismo pasaba con Clark.

\- N-No lo e-entiendes...deben ir p-por el- dijo Kara para que Alex y Clark abran los ojos muy sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por que Kara?¿que sucede?- pregunto Clark con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- P-Por...favor- dijo Kara para luego caer dormida, al parecer aún no se recuperaba de la "pelea".

\- Clark...- dijo para voltearse y darse cuenta de que el el hombre ya no estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, finalmente podría verlo.

Afueras de National City.

Superman miraba desde el cielo a un pequeño edificio, con cierta ansiedad en su rostro.

- _"Vamos ¿que esperas?"_ \- pensó - _"Adelante"_ \- termino sonriendo.

Entró por una de las ventanas, a una habitación decorada de manera infantil, paredes azules decoradas con payasos y ese tipo de cosas, estaba llena de cunas, cada una con un bebé durmiendo en su interior.

Comenzó a observar a cada uno de los infantes silenciosa y meticulosamente, buscándolo a la razón de su venida.

- _"¿Donde estas?"_ \- pensó con ansiedad -

En ese momento, escucho un leve sonido a su espalda, un pequeño gemido infantil, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigio hacua el origen de ese sonido...y ahí lo vio a _el._

Un bebé, algo más pequeño que los demás, no superaba los 3 meses de vida, poseía un cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad, casi parecían brillar en la leve oscuridad.

\- Hola pequeño Jason- dijo el kryptoniano con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la habitación.

Rápidamente tomó al bebé en sus brazos, hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir como sus fuerzas disminuyen, pero aún así tomó algunas mantas y envolvió al infante, antes de salir volando por la misma ventana que entró, justo antes de que la puerta a abriera.

Mientras volaba por los cielos de National City, noto al instante que lo hacía lentamente y con algo de dificultad, si no fuera por el sol que le daba fuerzas, seguramente caería, sintió una gran molestia nacer en su pecho, molestia que desapareció tan rápido como apareció al ver como el infante en sus brazos comenzaba a dar esos pequeños gemidos previos a un llanto.

\- Debes de tener hambre ¿no pequeño?- dijo mientras se detenía en el aire antes de soltar una pequeña risa y acariciar la mejilla del infante castaño.

\- Awwww...que escena más tierna- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con el hombre de negro, el hombre que dejo a su prima en ese lamentable estado.

\- ¡Tu!- dijo con algo de fuerza, cosa que lamentó al instante ya que el bebé comenzó a llorar al instante- _"Demonios, no puedo pelear con el"_ \- pensó alarmado, si este tipo era tan fuerte como para dejar a Kara así, no tenía ni una oportunidad es este estado.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un "Hola Blackhole"? Vamos, hasta el villano se merece algo de respeto ¿no lo crees Kal-El?- dijo/pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios el auto-nombrado "Blackhole", antes de que el bebé comenzará a llorar con más fuerza- Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo con un tono "amigable".

Superman apenas pudo verlo, pero de un momento a otro el bebé había abandonado sus brazos y había pasado a los del villano.

\- ¡SUÉLTALO!- gritó, inquietando aún más al infante, en ese momento, el superhéroe sintió como su cuerpo dejo de responderle, estaba paralizado en los aires, sin poder decir ni una palabra.

\- Ya, ya pequeño, el idiota ya se calló- dijo Blackhole con cariño al bebé, que dejo de llorar al instante con el sonido de su voz, pero aún gimoteaba levemente, aún así, sorprendiendo bastante al paralizado héroe- Voy a quitar esa basura verde de tu cuerpo ¿esta bien pequeño Jason?- dijo/preguntó, sorprendido aún más al kryptoniano.

En ese instante, el cuerpo del infante comenzó a emitir un potente brillo dorado que duró unos segundos, al detenerse, pudo ver como el pequeño nombrado "Jason" dormía plácidamente en los brazos del hombre de negro.

\- ...Debes irte Kal-El, no quiero pelear contigo- dijo el villano con algo de tristeza en su voz, al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre presente recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Que le hiciste?- pregunto seriamente Kal-El...sintiendo como su poder volvía.

\- Quite la kryptonita en su sangre- respondió sorprendiendolo...nuevamente- Repito, debes irte Kal-El, no quiero hacerte daño- termino, volando a el para entregarle al bebé.

\- ¿Quien eres?...¿Que quieres?- pregunto nuevamente Kal-El, recibiendo al niño durmiente en sus brazos, muy confundido.

\- Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiero...destuir a Kara Zor-El- dijo con seriedad, cosa que fue imitada por el superhéroe- Y con respecto a quien soy...pronto lo sabrás...todos lo sabran- termino con sus ojos brillabando en dorado.

En ese momento, una especie de "portal" oscuro se abrió bajo los pies de Blackhole, que comenzó a entrar en el.

\- Bye Bye, Superman- dijo antes de entrar totalmente en el "portal" y que este se cerrara.

Superman se mantuvo quieto unos minutos, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, si rostro tomó una expresión totalmente sería, miró al pequeño castaño en sus brazos, y siguió su vuelo hacia la D.E.O

...

 **Me demore "un poco" en actualizar, y ese capítulo fue bastante corto, pero tengo unas excusas totalmente lógicas...pero no las quiero decir, en fin...**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Si hay alguna duda o comentario, ya saben que hacer :v.**


	3. Chapter 3

_...No...no puede ser..._

 _\- ...Mamá...por favor..-_

 _...¿por que sucede...esto?..._

 _\- Perdóname mamá...por favor...-_

 _\- Debemos irnos, tus ex-compañeros no tardarán en llegar-_

 _\- ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! ¡ESTO NO FUE LO QUE ACORDAMOS!-_

 _Yo...la mataré..._

 _\- Debía hacerlo, se estaba volviendo un estorbo-_

 _...¿Un...estorbo?..._

 _-¡TE MATARÉ!-_

Un joven castaño oscuro despertó repentinamente en una pequeña y simple habitación, sudoroso y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos negros.

\- Demonios- murmuró con fastidio aquel joven, comenzando a observar aquella habitación de hotel.

\- **¿Pesadillas Jason?** \- preguntó una oscura y profunda voz en la mente del chico.

El joven nombrado Jason solo bufo con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora maestro? - preguntó el chico a la nada cambiando el tema.

La voz soltó una risa oscura ante la actitud de su alumno antes de hablar de forma seria.

\- **Creo que es hora de que le des una visita a tu padre antes de la reunión familiar** **-** la voz hablaba en un todo sombrío.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del castaño oscuro.

\- Algo de tiempo padre e hijo no vendría nada mal- dijo antes de soltar una risa oscura.

Un portal negro se abrió sobre el joven, portal del que una masa oscura y viscosa que cayó en la cabeza y hombros del joven, antes de comenzar a esparcirse por su cuerpo y comenzar a tomar la forma de un traje negro ya conocido.

\- **Llegó la hora de que la Tierra 1 conozca la ira divina** \- sus ojos antes negros ahora brillaban en un potente color dorado.

 **Hey, hola a ese pequeño grupo de personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia.**

 **Realmente no tengo excusas para haber dejado de escribir, solo fue pereza, además de que deje abandonadas las series que veía por mis estudios, en fin, este pequeño cap es una pequeña entrada para lo que viene.**


End file.
